1. Technical Field
This application claims a priority to Japanese Patent Applications No. 2014-142024 filed on Jul. 10, 2014 which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Several aspects of the present invention relates to a conductive pattern forming method, a semiconductor device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, a structure using an aluminum-neodymium alloy (AlNd alloy) as a metal layer of a laminated interconnect has been proposed as described in JP A-2012-103698.